KAROKE NISTA
by LueCielMichaelis
Summary: Bagaimana jika duo L dan duo M karokean bareng? Review please!


Desclaimer: Death Note bukan milik saya, tapi punya TOTO!

Sayah ngebuat fict ini karena pada waktu pulang dari karoke, jadinya gaje!... hehe..

Warning: Abal, Gaje, Edan,n de el el…

Don't like don't read!

KAROKE NISTA

Sabtu Siang…

Siang itu L en kawan kawan( Mello,matt en Light) sedang nggosip soal makin banyaknya orang yang membuka situs bokep#Plak Eh… sedang ngerumpi tentang rencana mereka mau karokean bareng. Mereka hanya ber-4 karena mereka sudah lama tidak _Hang Out_ bareng KebabSALAH sebab mereka dihadang oleh banyaknya ujian masuk SMA yang mengharuskan mereka harus belajar sampe otak mereka Overdosis(?). dan inilah seputar Insert Investigas-PLAK pembicaraan mereka:

"L,Light,Matt , ntar hari minggu karokean bareng yuk! Dah lama gue gak jalan sama kalian" Kata Mello memberi usul

"Wah, bagus tuh Mells, gue juga udah lama gak karokean!" Setuju Matt

L dan Light berpandangan sejenak, lalu mereka hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Bagus!, Hari minggu, jam 14.00 ya?" Kata Mello semangat

"YOSH!" Kata Matt

"Jangan telat lhoo..~" Kata L dan Light

"Iye, iye" kata Duo M dengan tampang -_-

"Soalnya biasanya kita juga kalian ajak keluar tapi kalian selalu telat.." Kata Light

"Betul itu, betul betul betul!" Kata L OOC

"Ya udah ya, inget besok jam 14.00! jangan jam 15.00 baru dateng!" Tambah L lalu meninggalkan tempat itu

"Iya, betul tuh kata L, soalnya nanti kalo aku disuruh nunggu ditempat yang panas nan kering itu, kulitku bisa kering en tidak mulus lagi.." Jawab Light dengan gaya Dramatis yang dibuat buat

'Dasar Narsis!... Kuping gue yang masih perawan nih bisa ajur dah!' pikir Mello

'Cuih! Kulit mulus apanya? Masih mulusan kulitnya Mello' Batin Matt juga

"Yawdah deh, gue mau pulang dulu bareng Matt, Daah!" Kata Mello

"Goodbye!" Jawab Light sambil berpura pura Dramatis en melambaikan saputangan(Hoeeeek)

Besoknya, Hari Minggu 13.00…

"Matt, yok pergi! Ntar kita dibilangin anak gajah(?) lagi sama si LightTerangTerusTerusTerang(?)" Kata Mello gak sabaran kayak orang yang gak buang hajat 5 tahun.

"Iya iya…Honey" Jawab Matt

"Han..Han.. "Han" apaan sih? Hantu?" Jawab Mello Goblok#Ditampol

"Ga..gak papa kok.." Jawab Matt sweatdrop

Sesampainya di Depan Pintu karoke..

"Woi Mello! Mereka belon dateng ya?" Kata Matt

"Jelaslah, lo punya jam tangan pake kenapa? Liat tuh jam berapa!" Sembur Mello pake Sosro(?)

"MASYAOLOH! Ini sih masih jam 1 siang!"

"itu alesannya, mereka belun dateng bloon"

Di lain tempat, Rumah Light…

"La la la… aku sayang sekali L-Chan!..." Nyanyi Light didepan kaca sambil mencoba coba bunuh diri SALAH memakai makai baju di lemarinya yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk karena dimakan Ryuk(?)

"YOSH! Akyu harus tampil Awesome didepan L-Chan ku sayang~… lalala.." Ia pun melanjutkan nyanyian nistanya.

Di Rumah L..

"Siiipp… makanan manisku sudah kupersiapkan! Sekarang Cabuut…" Kata L semangat

Di depan karoke..

"BUJUG DAH! Makhluk nista bin laknat bin edan bin laknat bin narsis bin laknat ntuh kemana siiihhh!" Teriak Mello penuh penghayatan(?) ke L yang baru dateng.

"Anuu…Mells, 'Laknatnya' kebanyakan.." Kata Matt memberi tahu

"Light-kun paling paling narsis narsis ria di depan cermin.." Kata L yang tetap _stoic_

"Oh…" Kata duo M sambil sweatdrop

Pukul 14.30..

"L-chan, Game Freak, Chocolate Freak, Gue dateeengg~.." Ucap Light sambil mulutnya didower dowerin sampe ndower(?)

"Gue sama Matt sudah nungguin lo sejak jam 14.00 tauk! Gara gara kita nungguin lo melakukan ritual narsis lo didepan kaca tadi! Yaudah deh, mendingan kita masuk aja!" Kata Mello penuh amarah yang berkoar-koar(?)

'What? Dia tau gue seneng narsis narsis ria di depan kaca? Oh Image gueeeee~…." Light menangis dalam hati

Sesampainya di ruangan karoke..

"Wahh… empuk nih tempat duduknya! Bisa buat bobok…" Kata L ndeso#PLAK!

"Yaudah deh, kita hompimpah aja!.." Kata Light

"Hah? Untuk apaan?" Tanya Matt

"Untuk urutan siapa yang nyanyi duluan!" Jawab Light

"Oh,.. oke.."

"Hompimpahalaiumgambreng!"

"Light duluan!"

"NEKIJAHPAKEBAJUROMBENG!"

"MELLO KEDUA!"

"GAMBRENG!"

"MATT KETIGA!"

"L TERAKHIR!"

"YOOSH! L-Chan~~… kamu aja deh yang milihin lagu buat aku~…" Kata Light manja(?)

"OK!" Jawab L semangat 95(Bosen 45 mulu)

"Nah, ini dia!"

_Narsis sekali kali pede biar cepet  
laris mungkin aja nanti aku disangka  
artis dan ngetop abis sadis  
eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh_

Aku ngaku lama kagak laku laku  
tiap pedekate gagal pasti suka malu malu  
takut takut ragu ragu karena aku rapuh rapuh  
bertahun usahaku kagak pernah ampuh ampuh

"_Kurang pede pede buat ku bete bete  
sulit untuk ku bisa pasang tampang kece kece  
modalku kere kere uang ku receh receh  
kalah aksi aku sering dianggap remeh remeh" Nyanyi Light_

Setelah Lagunya selesai…

"Hah..hah..hah…" Light pun dengan napas ngos ngosan en megap megap duduk di kursi dan merebahkan badannya yang capek sambil memasang pose 'nyanyian gue keren kan?'

"Saya pilihin lagu itu karena Light-kun narsis(?)" Kata L

"Kedua sape?" Tanya Matt

"GUEEE!" Jawab Mello histeris seperti naek Hysteria(?)

"Mells, aku ya yang milihin lagunya?" Tanya Matt kaya anak TK en pake puppy-eyes

"SIP!" Jawab Mello sambil ngacungin jempol

Dan lagupun diputar…

_You lose control when you hold too tight,  
And turn your head long enough to let it bite.  
'Cause faith left me staring at the ceiling through the night.  
It's freaking me out._

And when I fell asleep, it plagued my dreams,  
And 30 bits of glass had become my teeth.  
They were breaking each and every time I tried to speak.  
It's freaking me out.

_Mellopun mulai menyanyi…_

"_You're freaking me out,  
You're freaking me out.  
And I could run like a coward for the door"  
But I'll never get out.  
You're freaking me out_

_Threw it all away  
I threw it all  
And I threw it all away,  
And the best part is not knowing just what I threw away.  
I threw it all away._

You're freaking me out,  
You're freaking me out.  
And I could run like a coward for the door,  
But I'll never get out.  
You're freaking me out."

Dan Mattpun langsung berbinar binar matanya pada saat Mello menyanyi. Matt sekarang sangat Mirip seperti Cewek yang ada di anime anime maupun manga manga

"Kyaaaa!... Mells… You So Cool!... Kyaaa!" Dan begitulah Reaksi Matt. Mello yang lagi menyanyipun langsung Sweatdrop

Setelah Mello selesai, Sekarang gentian Matt..

"Matt, lo mau lagu 'paan?" Tanya Mello

"Terserah lo aja deh!"

"Hehe…" Dan Mello pun tertawa misterius bin Laknat

Dan Begitu Lagunya diputar, Mattpun langsung sweatdrop…

_Dasar kau keong racun  
Baru kenal eh ngajak tidur  
Ngomong nggak sopan santun  
Kau anggap aku ayam kampung  
Kau rayu diriku  
Kau goda diriku  
Kau colek diriku  
Eh ku takut sekali  
tanpa basa basi kau ngajak happy happy  
Eh kau tak tahu malu  
Tanpa basa basi kau ngajak happy happy_

"Siip! Matt nyanyiin ntuh lagu, Cepetan!" Kata Mello. Dan Mattpun Mulai menyanyi…

"_Mulut kumat kemot  
Matanya melotot  
Lihat body semok  
Pikiranmu jorok  
Mentang-mentang kau kaya  
Aku dianggap jablay_

_Dasar koboi kucai_

_Ngajak Check-in dan santai…" _ Nyanyi Matt dengan kesal

"Ayoo Matto-kun…! Lanjutin!" Ucap L tak kalah semangat

Dan Mattpun melanjutkan nyanyiannya..

"_Sorry sorry sorry jack  
Jangan remehkan aku  
Sorry sorry sorry bang  
Ku bukan cewek murahan"_

Setelah si Matt selesai menyanyi, Si Mello langsung ngakak ditempat(?) Mellopun langsung dilempar Mike oleh Matt dan sukses mempunyai benjolan seperti Sinchan(?)

Dan sekarang yang terakhir, L…

"Light-kuuun, pilihin lagu buat aku yaa.."

"Sip! My Uke!..." Jawab Light semangat 100

Lagupun Diputar…

Andai aku Pasha Ungu  
semua wanita kan memburuku  
Bila aku Ariel Peterpan  
kau yakin ngefans karena gua keren

Haa haa haaa… Haa haa haaa…

L pun Sweatdrop karena lagu yang dipilihin Light sangat tidak ELIT sekali, Light ternyata punya selera lagu yang jelek sekali. Tapi mau tak mau Lpun tetap harus bernyanyi.

"_Tapi kenyataan aku bukan siapa-siapa  
kuingin engkau mencintaiku apa adanya_

Ku bukan superstar _kaya__ dan terkenal  
Ku bukan saudagar yang punya banyak kapal  
Ku bukan bangsawan, ku bukan priyayi  
Ku hanyalah orang yang ingin dicintai_

Haa haa haaa… Haa haa haaa…"

Setelah selesai…

"Huahahahaha… L-chan kamu lucu banget waktu nyanyiin lagu ituuu..!" Ngakak Light

BLETAK!

Dan terciptalah 1 korban lemparan Mike lagi.

"Aku mau milih lagu sendiri!, masa tadi aku disuruh nyanyi Keong Racun!" Semprot Matt(?)

"Iya deh… nih" kata Mello sambil memberikan Buku yang berisi daftar lagu.

"Mmm..Ini dia!"

"Apaan sih?" Tanya Light penasaran kaya Roh penasaran#PLAK

"Dengerin aja wes!" Jawab Matt

MUSIC PLAY!...

_Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
One time, one time_

When I met you girl my heart went knock knock  
Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop  
And even though it's a struggle love is all we got  
And we gon' keep keep _climbing__ to the mountain top_

_Your world is my world  
And my fight is your fight  
My breath is your breath  
And your heart (I got my)_

"_you're my one love, my one heart  
My one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

And I'ma be your one guy  
You'll be my 1 girl  
Always making time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

_You look so deep  
You know that it humbles me  
Your by my side and troubles them don't trouble me  
Many have called but the chosen is you  
Whatever you want shawty I'll give it to you_

Your world is my world  
And my fight is your fight  
My breath is your breath  
And your heart (I got my)

_Your my One love  
My one heart  
My one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'm a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)  
And I'm a be your one guy  
You'll be my #1 girl always makin time for you  
I'm'a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'm'a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)_

Shawty right there  
She's got everything I need and I'm a tell her one time  
One Time, One Time  
Give you everything you need down to my last dime  
She makes me happy  
I know where I'll be  
Right by your side cuz she is the one  
And girl

You're my One love  
My one heart  
My one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'm a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)  
And I'm a be your one guy  
You'll be my #1 girl always makin time for you  
I'm a me tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'm a tell you one time (girl I love, girl I love you)

Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time  
Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time  
Me plus you, I'm a tell you one time

One Time  
One Time."

Setelah Nyanyi..

"Gimana? Bagus gak?bagus gak?" Tanya Matt antusias

"Bagus kok!" Jawab Mello

"Iya Matt-kun, bagus kok" Kata L

"I..Iya.." Kata Light berpura pura sambil senyum padahal Di dalam hatinya 'Sialaaan!, suara Matt lebih bagus, lebih bagus dari Gueee!'

"Sekarang gentian aku Sama Light-kun! Light-kun mau kan?" Tanya L

"Ehh.. umm.. Iya!" Jawab Light yang sudah sadar dari pikirannya

Dan Mereka berdua pun bernyanyi..

( L )

"_Red One  
Convict  
Gaga  
Oh Oh Yeah_

I've had a little bit too much  
All of the people start to rush.  
Start to rush by.  
How does he twist the dance?  
Can't find my drink or man.  
Where are my keys, I lost my phone"

( Light )

"_What's go-ing out on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright."_

( Berdua )

"_Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-da-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-da-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-Ju-just dance"_

( Light )

"_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out right.  
Control your poison babe  
Roses with thorns they say.  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight._

What's go-ing out on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright."

( Berdua )

" _Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-da-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-da-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-Ju-just dance."_

( L )

"When I come through on the dance floor checkin out that catalogue.  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw.  
And I ain't gonn' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like the car  
I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex until the til done until tomorr' yeah.  
Shawty I can see that you got so much energy.  
The way you twirling up them hips round and round  
There's no reason, why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stand, let me watch you break it down."

( Berdua )

" _Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-da-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-da-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-Ju-just dance."_

( Light )

"_I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my blue prints its symphonic  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my blue prints electronic  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my blue prints its symphonic  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my blue print electronic-nari nari gaje-_

Go. Use your muscle,carve it out,work it hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it all  
Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it  
Spend the last dough  
(I got it)  
In your pocko  
(I got it)"

( Berdua )

" _Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-da-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-da-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-Ju-just dance."_

Dan setelah selesaipun si Matt en Mello masih melongo melihat temannya itu bernyanyi dengan sangat bagus en Mulus(?)

'Ternyata masih bagusan gue suaranya' Batin Light narsis

"Nah sekarang, gentian gue sama Matt nanyinya!" kata Mello

"YOSH! Suara gue lebih bagus dari kalian!" Kata Matt juga

"Nah! Gimana kalo ini aja Matt?" Tanya Mello sembari menunjuk Satu baris lagu Dibuku daftar lagu.

"Sip!"

_Music PLAY_

_(Mello) Hey, batter,batter, hey battter,batter swing._

_(Matt) I've go to just do my thing._

_(Mello)Hey, batter,batter, hey batter,batter swing._

_(Matt) Yeah_

_I'll show you that it's one and the same_

_Baseball,dancing,same game._

_It's easy_

_Step up to the plate,start swinging._

_I wanna play ball now, and that's all._

_This is what I do._

_It ain't no dance that you can show me._

_Oh I Know_

_(Girls) You'll never know it you never try._

_(Matt) There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time YEAH._

_(Mello) Come on!_

_(Matt) I don't dance._

_(Mello and Girls) I know you can._

_(Matt) Not a chance._

_(Mello and Girls) If I can do this, well, you can do that_

_(Matt) But I Don't Dance_

_(Mello) Hit it out of the park!_

_(Matt) I don't dance._

_(Mello) I say you can._

_(Matt) There's not a chance._

_(Mello) Slide home, you score, swinging on the dance floor._

_(Matt) I don't dance, no._

_(Mello) Hey batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing._

_(Matt) I've go to just do my thing._

_(Mello) Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,batter swing._

_Two-steppin, now you're up to bat._

_Bases loaded do your dance._

_It's easy_

_Take your best shot, just hit it._

_(Matt) I've got what it takes, playin my game, so you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, YEAH._

_I'II show you how I swing._

_(Girls) You'll never know if you never try._

_(Matt) There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time. YEAH._

_(Mello) Come on!_

_(Matt) I don't dance._

_(Mello and Girls) I know you can._

_(Matt) Not a chance_

_(Mello and Girls) If I can do this well, you can do that _

_(Matt) But I Don't Dance_

_(Mello) Hit it out of the park!_

_(Matt) I don't dance._

_(Mello) I say you can._

_(Matt) There's not a chance._

_(Mello) Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor._

_(Matt) I don't dance, no._

_(Mello) Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance._

_Swing it out,spin around,do the dance._

_(Matt) I wanna play ball,not dance hall._

_I'm makin a triple,not a curtain call._

_(Mello) I can prove it to you til you know it's true,cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too._

_(Matt) You're talkin a lol;show me what you gat. STOP._

_(ALL!) Swing!_

_(Mello) HEY_

_Come on,swing it like this._

_Oh,swing!_

_(Matt) Ooh_

_(Mello)Jitterbug...just like that._

_That's what I mean; That's how you swing._

_(Matt) You make a good pitch but I don't belive._

_(Mello) I say you can._

_(Matt) I know I can't._

_(Mello and Matt) I don't dance._

_(Mello) You can do it._

_(Matt) I don't dance,no._

_(Mello) Nothin'to boy, alta boy. YEAH._

_(Matt) Hey,batter,batter, hey batter,bater what?_

_(Mello) One,two,three,four, everybody swing!_

_(Mello and Matt) COME ON!_

_(Matt) I don't dance._

_(Mello)I know you can._

_(Matt) Not a chance._

_(Mello and Girls) If I Can do this, well, you can do that _

_(Matt) But I don't dance._

_(Mello) Hit it out of the park!_

_(Matt) I don't dance._

_(Mello) I say you can._

_(Matt) There's not a chance._

_(Mello) Silde home,you score,swingin on the dance floor._

_(Matt) I don't dance,no._

Setelah Matt dan Mello selesaipun, si Light dan L masih Melongo karena kehebatan duo M bernyanyi.

"WOI!" Teriak Matt pada kuping mereka berdua

"EH…?" Kata mereka gelagapan

"Light, L sekarang nyanyiin lagu yang Romance yok kalo gak mau terserah aja lagunya!" Kata Mello

"Siip bos… gue tadi sudah milih lagunya, gue en L Cuma tinggal nyanyi aja! Iya kan L-chan?" Kata Light

"Iya Light-kun.." jawab L

L dan Light pun menyanyi(Lagi).

-Light-

"_Hmm, yeah  
Yeah yeah_

Can you imagine?  
What would happen?  
If we could have any dream  
I'd wish this moment  
Was ours to own it  
And that it would never leave"

_-L-  
"Then I would thank that star  
That made our wish come true (come true) oh yeah  
'Cause he knows that where you are  
Is where I should be too.."_

-L and Light-  
"Right here, right now  
I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view  
'Cause you mean everything

Right here, I promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (to be)  
But right now there's you and me"  


_-L-  
"If this was forever what could be better?  
We already proved it was  
But in 2,123 hours A bend in the universe  
Is Gonna make everything  
In our whole world change (it's our change, yeah)  
And you know that where we are  
Will never be the same oh no"_

-L and Light-  
"Right here, right now  
I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view  
Cause you mean everything

Right here, I promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (to be)  
But right now there's you and me"  


_-Light-  
"Oh we know its coming  
And it's coming fast  
(As long when there's you and me) (Oh yeah)  
So let's make every second last, make it last!"  
_

_-L-  
"Right here, oh right now"_

_-L and Light-  
"Yeah, I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view  
'Cause you mean everything.._

Right here, I promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (to be)  
But right now there's you and me  
(you and me)"  


_-L-  
"Ohh you and me.."  
_

_-L and Light-  
"But right now there's you and… me!"_

"Wah, hebat bener lo Light!" Kata Matt dan hanya ditanggapi dengan pose sombong dari Light

"Wah suaramu bagus ya ternyata!" Kata Mello kepada L

"Ehehe…" Jawab L sembari tersipu malu

"sekarang giliran kita Matt!" Kata Mello sambil menyeret Matt ke depan

"Iya iya Mells, jangan tarik tarik kek! Kamu kira aku teh Tarik(?) apa? Bisa ditarik tarik! Lagian kita kan belom milih lagu!" Kata Matt gak nyambung.

"I..iya, iya.." Kata Mello sambil sweatdrop dan langsung memilih lagu

Merekapun mengambil Mike dan Bernyanyi

-Matt-

"_Kamu bilang kamu cinta aku  
Tapi di mana cintamu  
Kau hanya memberiku  
Menyogokku dengan  
Uang..Uang..Uang_

Kamu salah menilai diriku  
Yang kubutuhkan cintamu  
Kamu pikir yang aku inginkan  
Hanya Uangmu..."

-Matt and Mello-  
"Love needs Money  
Love needs Money  
but your money can't buy my love...  
Love needs Money  
Move needs Money  
but your Money can't buy my love..

_Love needs Money  
Love needs Money  
but your money can't buy my love...  
Love needs Money  
Move needs Money  
but your Money can't buy my love..__"_

_-Matt-  
"Kamu salah menilai diriku  
Yang kubutuhkan cintamu  
Kamu pikir yang aku inginkan  
Hanya Uangmu..."  
_

_-Mello-  
"Ku tak butuh uangmu ( i just need your love)  
Ku tak butuh rayuanmu..Rayuanmu ( i just need your love)_

_-Matt and Mello-_

"Love needs Money  
Love needs Money  
but your money can't buy my love...  
Love needs Money  
Move needs Money  
but your Money can't buy my love.."

"Waow….." Hanya itu komentar Light

"Wooow…" Hanya itu komentar L

"Gimana?" Tanya duo M

"Perfect!" Kata L dan Light sambil mengacungkan jempol

Tapi Mello kelihatannya tidak senang, karena lagu yang ia nyanyikan itu adalah lagu dari orang yang mengembari namanya. Namanya Mello Mihael Keehl dan Cinta Laura Kiehl. Walaupun tulisannya beda, tapi Author juga sama sekali tidak tau yang bener gimana cara melafalkannya

"Eh, bentar lagi dah selesai nih! Light kita gimana kalo nyanyiin lagu buat Uke masing masing.." Usul Matt

"Bagus tuh, tapi waktunya Cuma cukup untuk 1 lagu aja lho, gimana kalo kita nyanyi bareng!" Kata Light

"Oke! Lo aja yang milihin lagunya" Kata Matt

"Ok."

"…."

"…"

"Dah Belom?"

"Udah kok.."

"Nah Para Uke! Kita, para seme akan menyanyikan lagu buat kalian!" Kata Light sembari bergaya ala Host

"Yeeee…" Kata L dan Mello sambil bergaya Ala anak TK

L dan Light pun menyalakan lagunya dan mulai bernyanyi..

-Light and Matt-

"_Otogibanashi saigo no PEEJI wa  
Kakikaerarete higeki ni kawari  
Tatta hitotsu shinjiteta hito no kokoro sae mo miushinau  
Ai mo yume mo maru de suna no oshiro mitai na no  
Hakanaku kowarete yuku no yo sore wo nozomanakutatte_

Dakedo ima mo wasurerarenai no  
Anata ga itsumo utatta MERODII  
Mune ni hibiku tabi itsuka modoreru ki ga suru no ano koro ni  
Kitto kitto kaereru no tsunagareta kusari furiharai  
Futatsu no sekai ga musubareta aoi umi he

Zettai!  
Ai dake wa subete wo norikoeru  
Unmei kimeru seiza mo kaerareru  
Kiete shimae okubyou no USO mo ima mo...

Houseki no you ni kirameku hahanaru umi no  
Yasashisa to ai ni tsutsumare umareta nanatsu no inochi ga mitsumeru yume ga aru  
Dakara watashi mo koko ni kita no  
Mou jibun ni USO tsukanai  
Mamoru hito ga ite mamoru sekai ga aru kara

Kitto!  
Mienakute utagau no wa yowasa  
Katachi no nai ai wo shinjitetai  
Yagate ai wo kono te ni kanjiru hi made

Sazanami no BEDDO de me wo samashita asa ni  
Subete ga owatte hajimaru no  
Atatakaku shizuka na hikari ni tsutsumarete  
Kibou ga michiteru umi ni kaeru no

Hora shiawase no kane ga natte nanatsu no umi ga kagayakidashitara  
Ai no kiseki wo ichiban suki na anata to futari mitsumetai

Soshite sotto KISU wo shite ne .." 

"Kyaa… Light-kun" Kata L

"Matty ku sayang~…" Kata Mello sambil memeluk Matt

"Eh sudah jam segini lho, kota ntar dimarahi bonyok(bokap nyokap)" Kata Mello

"Eh Iya! Udah yuk pulang!" Kata L

"Yuuk~~…" Kata Light en Matt

Setelah keluar dari tempat Karokean..

"Kita pulangnya naek becak aja deh!" Kata Light

"Oke" Kata Matt

"Pak! Becak..!" teriak Mello kepada becak yang lewat

"Eh kebetulan ada 2 becak tuh! Gue ama Mello, lo sama Light.." Kata Matt ke L

"Ok." Kata L

Di Becak Duo M

"Pak, bapak namanya sapa?" Tanya Matt kepada Tukang becak itu

"Saya Namanya Teru Mikami dek(What? Mikami jadi tukang Becak?)

"Ati ati pak nanti bapak jadi Calon lho!" Kata Mello

"Hah? Calon apaan dek? DPR? PRESIDEN?" Kata Mikami semangat

"Calon itu.. hahaha… beCAk lONcat..Gyahaha…" Kata Mello Ngakak

1 detik…

2 detik..

3 detik…

4 detik….

5 detik…

"Gyahahahahahaha…Wahahahahahaha!" Matt ketawa habis habisan

Di becak duo L

"Pak, Namanya sapa?" Tanya L

"Saya Near(ngendarainnya gimana tuh? Nearkan kalo duduk kakinya diangkat satu, itulah keajaiban Fanfict(?))

"Oh…." Kata L

Dan Hari itu adalah hari terpanjang yang pernah Ada(?)…

END(?)

A/N: Saya ngakak bayangin Near jadi tukang Becak! Kalo mau, para readers bisa membayangkan sendiri kok… Gyahahhaahaha….

POKOKNYA YANG BACA WAJIB REVIEW! TITIK PAKE SAMBEL(?)


End file.
